The American Privateer (Future-Tech)
Category: The American Privateer Category:The Great American Republic The Democratic Republic of The American Privateer, known internally simply as The Republic and to international allies and enemies as TAP, is a Federal Constitutional Republic comprising seven star systems with thirty eight moons and planets, with all the associated space stations and orbital colonies. Lying entirely in the Large Magellanic Cloud, the star systems created are largely artificial, having been created through the use of the the Titan Project. TAP is fairly Isolationist, preferring to trade with other Universes they have had contact with through the use of their Dimensional Drives to other In-Universe powers with whom a war is more likely. In terms of species diversity, TAP is considered to be relatively diverse, preferring to limit immigration based on body types. Not due to any form of racism or xenophobia, but rather due to the practical considerations of battlefield and emergency surgery. Those being who are described as Non-Homomorphs largely keep to themselves, both in terms of naval service and in terms of domestic housing, largely due to different tastes in terms of ambient temperature, music, food, medicine, atmospheric mix, and other consideration. Diversity also tends to break down along lines of universal origin, due to entrenched knowledge of these other groups. History The Nation was founded when a fleet of ships US Naval Ships, granted a Letter of Marque by Congress, jumped via Tesseract, and wound up jumping through parallel universes before arriving in the universe they dub, The Nexus, or Universe-1. Due to the bleed over here, they where able to re-establish trading links with other universes, and through the assistance of a mutant named Forge from Universe-619, where able to integrate technology from numerous universes into a single cohesive whole. Lost and drifting, they eventually came across a natural gateway to a universe dubbed Universe-15, where they where able to get a contract to build 13 Titan Class World Builders, which they have since used to build new worlds for themselves. Having established themselves here, they went about making contacts with some of the other in-universe powers, obtaining needed technology to begin to build their new Military Republic. Using World Devastators, the first Items built where Dimensional Gates. They have since used these gates to contact numerous other universes, and acquire Trading Contracts and Technology Contracts. Following an internal civil war against the Ultra-Nationalistic NOVA Corporation, Jack Ray stepped down from his position as President for Life, and asked for elections to be held to form a New Constitutional Convention. Constitutional Convention Drawing upon the original US Constitution, as well as that of Canada, Britain, Australia, and those fo the various states, the Convention eventually drew up a new convention that was more expansive, and outlined specific rights of planets, colonies, and stations under the new government. The President of the Convention, Rebeca St. James, was quoted as saying afterwards, "This is a document that will usher in a new age for the Republic, and I hope that I can help steer this country in the right direction. Her journals, notes on revisions, thoughts on the future of the government, as well as those of the seventy-nine other delegates, have since become a Number One Best Seller in the Tortuga Times. First Presidential Elections The First Election, held on the Federally Mandated November 4th, surprised many in the Media. Endorsed by her Mentor, Admiral Jack Ray, Rebeca St. James and her Conservative Libertarian Party swept the elections, taking 50% in all three Houses of Congress, and seventy percent of the electoral votes. Government The Government of the Republic is a four branch system. A Tri-Cameral Legislature, an Executive Office, a Judicial branch headed by the Supreme Court, and the Administrative Branch. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch has three houses, the Senate, House, and Diet. Senate The Senate is chosen by the Legislatures of each Planet, Moon, and Station. Each one gets five senators, who each serve for ten years before being term limited out. The Senate is in charge of the currency, shares control over the armed forces with the house, and has final say over all bills. Individual Senators are allowed to introduce legislation to the House of Representatives, who are required to take them into consideration. House of Representatives Made up of those chosen by the People, the House has all the power. Each person elected to the House can serve up to three four year terms. All bills have to start here in the House, regardless of their purpose. Diet Made up of skilled professionals, the Diet is chosen by members of the various Unions, the Universities, the heads of the Department of Energy National Science Facilities, and business professionals from major corporations. All trade bills have to start here, and it is not uncommon for at least one brawl to break out between two or more groups in the course of a single year. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Republic is lead by the President, who according to the Constitution, is the nation's highest military officer. President The President of the Democratic Republic of The American Privateer is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, Chief of the Republic Security Bureau, has the power to Veto Bills, appoint cabinet positions, appoint justices, nominate persons for seats in the Diet, and make treaties with foreign states which must be approved by a Joint-Committee of the Diet and House. Line-of-Succession The Line of Succession states that should the President die, then so long as he lives, Fleet Admiral Jacob Ray shall become president for the rest of the elected term of the President, unless he should decline, in which case it shall go to the Vice-President, followed by the Speaker of the House, then the Head of the Diet, and then down the Cabinet Positions, starting with the Secretary of State. Vice President The Vice President is the President of the Senate, and is in charge of their day to day operations, and has the ability to break tie-votes should they exist, though he usually just votes present when he disagrees with the bill, letting it die. Chief Ambassador The Chief Ambassador is the only hereditary position in the Republic, being handed down from Admiral Jacob Ray to his descendants. This position has been created mainly so that the man who is known as the Father of his country can have says in what happens. The role is rarely used, due to the nature of the Admiral's other duties. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is headed by the Supreme Court, which has final say on all issues of constitutionality and has the role of final say in other matters of legal disputes. Supreme Court The Supreme Court is headed by the Chief Justice, who has up to fourteen Associates. The number of people on the court can change from time to time, but can reach no higher than fifteen, and no lower than seven. Every time a justice reached the age of seventy but refuses to retire, the President has the option to nominate a new justice, so long as this does not push the number of persons over fifteen. However, this action is rarely taken. The Supreme Court is the final say on all issues. Administrative Branch The Administrative Branch is the one in charge of actually running most things. The Cabinet positions are considered the heads of the departments. Politics of The Republic Political Subdivisions Tortuga System Eden System Quivira System Marquesas System Titan System San Edo System New Jerusalem System Armed Forces Economy The TAP'ian economy is a post-industrial market one, using a minimum of regulation on the market to allow for the natural consequences of bad decisions. Industry Most industry is taken care of via World Devastators. Agriculture Demographics Culture